


Five First Times

by slightly_oblivvyous



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddles, First Time, M/M, Polyamory, don't let the title deceive you, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time(s) Tendo and his favourite K-Scientists slept together, in all possible permutations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five First Times

The first time Tendo and Newt sleep together it's late after a big party and they're both drunk and looking for no-strings-attached makeouts. Newt invites Tendo back to his place but they don't quite make it inside, instead rutting together against the wall outside his quarters and directly next to Hermann's. Hermann comes out to yell at them for acting like hormonal teenagers and then proceeds to mother them as such, forcing them to sit down and drink water until they fall asleep in a tangle of limbs on Newt's futon. They wake up with less of a hangover than they deserve, and Hermann finds a new box of high-quality chalk and a bottle of wine waiting outside his door the next day.

The first time Newt and Hermann sleep together it's at the tail-end of a botched kaiju retrieval mission and they're stuck in a seedy hotel that obviously doesn't cater to families. Hermann's too frugal to let them get two rooms and Newt's too stubborn to let either of them sleep on the floor, so they go to sleep facing away from each other on opposite edges of the bed and wake up with Newt's leg thrown over Hermann and his face buried in Hermann's shoulder. Hermann yells at Newt for invading his personal space and Newt yells at Hermann for making unreasonable demands of his sub-conscious, and they both yell at each other because that's what they do and that's how they communicate, and neither admits they slept better that night than they had in a while.

The first time Hermann and Tendo sleep together it's three days after an attack and both of them have been running on caffeine and adrenaline for over 38 hours. Tendo brings Hermann a tray piled high with food and tells him he doesn't have to stop working but he damn well does have to eat something, and Hermann ignores him until Tendo falls asleep on the lab sofa to the staccato clicking of chalk. He wakes with a start to find Hermann half-dozing on the couch next to him with his bad leg propped up on Tendo's knee. Hermann says he's sorry, he didn't realize he was so tired, he just needed to elevate his leg for a few minutes and Tendo's knee was convenient; Tendo says it's no trouble, honestly, he's just glad he slept; and Hermann doesn't drop it until Tendo promises to forgive him if he joins him for breakfast.

The first time they all sleep together it's in the middle of the afternoon and Newt is having a panic attack so Tendo wraps his arms around him to keep him warm and grounded and Hermann hovers near them to talk him down in his native German. It works well enough for them to escort him back to his quarters, but Newt clings when they try to leave so they curl up on his narrow bed with him until he falls asleep, and then stay up discussing their situation and the future until they doze off around him.

The first time they sleep together as boyfriends it's _fucking fantastic_ and Newt won't shut up about it in his unscientific asides and Tendo won't say anything about it but grins like the Cheshire cat when anyone asks and Hermann seems entirely unaffected by it until Tendo licks his lips and Hermann turns bright pink in front of Pentecost, and Pentecost raises an eyebrow and compliments Tendo on his logistics management.


End file.
